Projection screens that can be broken down and transported between locations where it may be desirable to display projected images for an audience, are known. A drawback of prior such portable projection screens, however, is that, depending on the size of the screen, the components can be cumbersome to store and transport. Further, assembly of the components can require considerable skill and effort to assemble, and if the screen is a flexible cloth-like material, it can be challenging to deploy the screen so that the display surface is flat without wrinkles or other such defects that can detract from the projected image.
What is needed is a portable projection screen that can be broken down into components for easy transport and storage, while also being relatively easy to assemble into a self-supporting display screen with a flat surface without distracting wrinkles or other defects.